


in a dream you will never be down

by trueprinci



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: Will has a nightmare, and Hannibal carries him to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a short hannigram fic with some unreality at the beginning! and a bit of emeto if ur not into that. uh. what else. i'm gay?

"Will."

 

Will looks up carefully, his head a swarm. He nurses a pulsating headache with the heel of his left hand, rippling calm into his skin. In front of his feet lay a puddle of water, continuing to spread along the carpet and darken the geometric patterns splayed across the fibers. Will glances up to locate the source of the flood, and his eyes fall upon another pair of legs across from him. Pin-striped pants branch up to one Hannibal Lecter, mouth agape and expression blank. From his mouth pours a steady stream of water, frothing at his lap and falling downwards towards the ground, soaking his clothing down to the bone.

 

Will's body lurches forward, heaving, as he pushes down the urge to vomit. He feels a drag downwards on his reality, and he falls quickly into darkness. 

 

Will jerks awake as if he had smacked to the ground from a cliff. He rests solidly, unmoving, sans his heaving chest, on the couch, covered in a quilt that lies comfortably heavy across him.

 

Hannibal could have carried Will with ease to their bed, so Will falls confused as to why the man hadn't. Although, he finds himself confused as to why he expects Hannibal to do that for him. It just seems like, to Will, something he could and should do. 

 

"Will?" he hears. Speak of the devil.

 

"Why...why didn't you move me?" Will asks groggily, since now it's all he can think about.

 

"Ah," Hannibal chuckles. "You were going through REM sleep. Your eyes were moving wildly beneath your eyelids. Didn't want to disturb your dreaming." He explains, and Will can hear the little smile in his voice.

 

Will has to laugh back, bitingly so. "Next time, feel free to wake me up. You know what kind of 'dreams' I have."

 

Hannibal was fully aware of Will's PTSD and night terrors, as he had many times been woken by Will's heaving and gasping body. At times, he held the man until he stopped trembling. 

 

"You're right," Hannibal admitted. "I suppose that's what I get for trying to be considerate."

 

"You can be _considerate_ ," Will allows. "Just not _that_ considerate. Wake me up kicking and screaming next time." Will says dryly.

 

"Can do." Hannibal agrees. "Now, would you like me to carry you to bed?" 

 

"Do what you want." Will tells him, but it's an agreement.

 

Hannibal moves in the dark and finds Will easily, sweeping him off the couch with the quilt still hanging off of him. 

 

"Mmm." Will mumbles, still sleepy, looping his arms around Hannibal's neck. "Thanks."

 

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Hannibal says playfully, leaning in comically to better hear the man in his arms.

 

"I said 'go fuck yourself'. Now take me to bed." Will groans.

 

Hannibal gives Will's cheek a quick peck. "Alright, alright, to bed we go." Hannibal turns them both around, and walks, chuckling, to their bedroom, with the man he loves in his arms.


End file.
